This invention relates to a method for the production of a molded part which comprises a base part consisting of a plurality of layers and a thermoplastic or duroplastic synthetic material bonded therewith, the bond of the base part with the thermoplastic or duroplastic synthetic material being formed such that the thermoplastic or duroplastic synthetic material is deformed under pressure to become flowable, or that it is introduced already flowable under pressure and thereby or subsequently forms a bond with the base part.
A method is known from DE 103 38 109 wherein a composite material is inserted into a pressing mold in a first method step; in a second method step, the thermoplastic synthetic material is positioned in marginal areas of the composite material, and in additional method steps, the composite material as well as the thermoplastic synthetic material are compressed, the thermoplastic synthetic material being compressed at a pressure at which the thermoplastic synthetic material becomes flowable. In this manner, a bond is formed between the thermoplastic synthetic material and the composite material.
In accordance with DE 103 38 109, the composite material is inserted in finished condition into the pressing mold.